Darktris
by LaRae96
Summary: Darktris wants to destroy the Thundermans for what they did to her, but will she get her revenge or will she changer her mind? Will Barb and Hank tell their children their secret that they have kept for 20 years? And how does Darktris fit into their secret?
1. Darktris Chapter 1

The dark night glommed over Metroburg creating an evil look over the city, rain started to pour down on the empty streets of the city... almost empty. One person in particular roamed the streets loving the feeling of the darkness surrounding her. The feel of the rain hitting her almost tan skin and her brown hair making it stick to her face, for she was the darkness. Looking at her black eyes you could tell she was pissed, for they only turned black when she was pissed but brown eyes hid underneath. Most people know her and feared her, but they only ever known her as Darktris the evil villain that caused mayhem over their city. She hated how everyone judged her, yet they didn't know her story, nor did they know how she became this way.

Walking down the dark ally she absorbed the darkness making her stronger while also calming her anger within her athletic body. Something made her stop looking around the ally, for her powers of the darkness sensed someone close by watching her. With her powers of darkness, she could become the darkness itself blending into her surroundings while the other person is not aware, and that is exactly what she did.

"I know you are there Darktris come out" said an evil voice.

"HAHAH I should have known you were following me" Darktris's voice echoed through the dark alleyway. "You are always following me."

"Yes, well I can't have you getting hurt now can I?"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She's suddenly appears right at the man's face a little too close for his liking. Her black eyes staring into his soul that made a chill go through is spin. He may have been the leader of the Villain League but even he was scared of her and what she could do.

"I know you can my dear, but no one else is looking after you." The leader says calmly to her seeing that her eyes were still black as night. He was the only one that has been looking out for her since she was 5 years old, seeing the power that she held within her. "Come back to the factory there is a meeting that you need to attend."

"I really hate those meeting there so boring and never of interest to me."

"Well you will love this one, it's about a certain topic that you have been looking into for years" he smiles evilly at her while slowing turning and walking back knowing he's got her attention.

She runs to catch up with him and ask "it's about them isn't? I hope you're not lying to me or else I'll be very unhappy and you know what happens when I'm not happy."

"OH yes I know" rolling his eyes knowing the kind of destruction she will make if he lies to her. But he knows this meeting will make her happy, for this meeting is about her revenge on a certain family that destroyed her life. For years she's been looking into this super family trying to find where they are hiding, ever since they went into retirement no villain has been able to find where this family lived, but that was about to change.


	2. Darktris Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been awhile I couldn't figure out which way to go with this story, but I seemed to finally figure it out. I hope you all like where I'm gonna take this story, you may be a little surprised. But I don't own anything but a few OC's. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Walking into the meeting room Darktris sees three villains she knows very well, ever since she was young they taught her what they know about being evil. King Crab, Lady Web and Scalestro were talking amongst themselves awaiting her presence, but of course they were to interested about their conversation to notice her. So to lighten up her mood a little she turns off the lights and becomes the darkness while laughing making her laugh echo throughout the room. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks around the dark room, then looks at one another knowing who they were waiting for finally arrived.

"Well know that I got all of your attention, tell me what this is about," the lights turn on and she appears sitting at the end of the table waiting for one of them to tell her about her favorite topic.

"Well my sweets you will be very happy as to what we have to show you down in the main entrance." Lady web grins, she was so excited to show this to her, for deep down in her heart this young women was the daughter she never had. But she would never admit it to anyone, admitting it would mean she had a weakness that she could not afford. "We invited Dr. Colosso here thinking he won an award, but that was just so we could kick him out of the Villain league since he hasn't done anything evil in years. What was interesting was he brought a guest with him saying he was his assistant. After we told him he was out he told us that his assistant was the eldest boy of Thunder Man!"

"Wait WHAT! You're telling me that you actually manage to get one of them!" Darktris stands up faster than they could plink and starts pacing the room. "I can't believe this" she mutters to herself. At first she was mad that she wasn't the one that got the boy, but then she stops pacing and grins at the villains. "Well lead the way" she motions her hands to the door.

They all get up to walk out of the meeting room, they swiftly walk down the long hallway that lead them to a metal door. When the door opened Darktris's heart started to pick up she was so excited that her dreams were finally coming true after all these years. King Crab was the first one to ascend down the concrete stairs and the rest followed, but her and her father figure.

"What's the matter I thought you would be the first one down there?" He looks at her confused as to why she just stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I just can't get around to the fact that Dr. Colosso managed to capture one of them, of all people, HIM!"

"Yes, well it is a question I too have thought about, but he was also trying to help the boy." He says and takes her down the stairs to where the three other villains were waiting for them.

What she sees next made her laugh, for the boy and Dr. Colosso were chain to a metal slab that slowly lowered them down to a tank of hermit crabs that could eat anything down to the bone within seconds. She could hardly could tame her excitement that bubbled within her, but let it out anyways and started to jump up and down while clapping her hands. She almost seemed deranged as she was jumping letting her long dark hair get tangled and messy.

"Well well well look what we have here, it's like my early birthday present aren't I lucky."

"Well happy early birthday, but I want down, I'm one of you guys, I'm a villain like you guys!" Max says a little to nervously. All the villains look at one another and bursts out laughing at his statement. "It's true! I've even talked to Dark Mayhem before!"

"You nothing but a wimp this is but a little phase you're going through. And I wonder what mommy and daddy have to say about your little phase" Darktris raised one of her eyebrows looking into his eyes. "I bet they aren't to happy with you at all maybe even disappointed with you."

"You don't know them!"

"Oh but I do!" She yells as her eyes turn black again while the other villains take a step back from her. "You're the one that knows nothing about your parents, about who they really are! What they have done! Your parents aren't as good as you think they really are!" The surrounding area gets darker and darker as she gets madder and madder. "They have kept many dark secrets from you. And once I reveal them everything that they worked so hard for will crumble before them, and my revenge will be met."

But before Max could say anything else to try to save his butt someone comes into the room aggressively. Not expecting anyone to intrude on their fun the villains all but let out a sigh and turned to see who it was. Spinning around they all came face to face with ThunderGirl giving her daggers with their eyes. But one of them smiled and laughed, it was none other than Darktris.

"OH this just got good" Darktris walks closer to ThunderGirl eyeing her. "You must be his twin. I'm I right?"

"Let him go now"

"HA and what are you gonna if I don't? Go crying to you daddy" She says almost sassy.  
"No but I will do this" ThunderGirl flings Scalestro into a set of crates. Lady web and King Crab come forward and try to attack the girl, but with no luck the girl jumps to the top of the stairs. Darktris stands there looking at everything unfold. She watches as ThunderGirl gets the guys down from the dangers below.

"Why aren't you interfering?" Her father figure asks.

"Just waiting, I want to see how she does." She turns to him but another noise caught her attention. "Look a girl and a baby? WOW they must be foolish for bringing that thing in here. Anyways you must go now before this goes south, we don't want you getting caught."

"You really think she could win with all of us here?"

"HAHA no, but if there is two of them here the father must not be far behind."

"What about you won't you get caught?"

"How long have you known me, I will not."

"Okay I'll see you at home then." With that he takes his leave knowing Darktris can escape anything, she's like trying to get a cloud of smoke, it's impossible.

Darktris turns around at the scene before her, almost impressed at how much damage ThunderGirl made. Walking to the center of the room she sees as the twins leave the factory without getting Colosso out. As she was about to talk she sensed someone else much stronger coming closer. The concrete by the door was knocked down to reveal none other than Thunder Man himself coming into their headquarters. As he scans the villains his eyes come upon Darktris looking at her with shock and almost a hint of fear in his eyes.

Darktris smiles and says "Hello Hank it's been what 15 years" raising her eyebrow at him and then disappears into the night.


End file.
